


With You

by sam_lopapeysa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Not Happy, but i wouldn't say it's angst, things are just starting for the two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_lopapeysa/pseuds/sam_lopapeysa
Summary: He isn't hurt or sad.  He isn't angry either.  He's just happy that he can spend more time with him.(Bad summary, poor English.)





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> Ice's POV

I moaned out Lukas’s name, and Lukas groaned as he came inside me.  
For a moment, silence filled the room and time seemed like it has stopped, but then gently, everything started to flow again.

Color gradually returned to the world and my stretched-out toes lost its strength. The unstable breathing made my head dizzy, disabling me to think or move. As I was waiting for my breath to return, Lukas pulled out of me. He took off the condom and tied it, then covered it with a tissue and threw it in the trash.

I moved a bit to the side and made room for him to lie down.  
We covered ourselves with a blanket, pulling the cloth up so it covered our mouths.  
Our eyes met, and we stared at each other.  
Lukas quietly asked.

“Was it good?”  
“…Yes.”

I answered genuinely, and Lukas narrowed his eyes satisfyingly.

“What time is the meeting tomorrow?”  
“Nine thirty. It’d only be a five minutes’ walk from here, so we can sleep in than usual.”

Lukas smiled and brushed through my hair with his long fingers.  
He got into his sleeping position and mumbled good night. I followed suit and closed my eyes.

After a while, I heard soft snores in the silent room.  
I opened my eyes and looked at Lukas. My eyes got used to the darkness and I could see Lukas’s face clearer than before. His face was peaceful in his sleep.  
I wonder what he’s dreaming about. Does he even dream?  
  
  
If we were lovers, I wonder if we would be holding each other in our sleeps instead of just lying next to each other. Or would we be holding hands? Maybe arm pillow?  
If we were doing arm pillow, I wonder which of us is going to do the pillow…  
Probably Lukas (since he tops).

  
These days, after having sex with Lukas, I think of these stupid ‘what ifs’.  
What would change if we were lovers and not friends with benefits?

  
Lukas and I knew each other since forever. He looked after me, and I adored him and called him ‘big brother’. To me, Lukas was like the friendly older guy in the neighborhood that I used to play with often in my childhood. I never dreamt we would become like this.

What happened that turned our relationship from just a ‘friend’, into a ‘friend with benefits’?  
Well, I guess we got carried away by the atmosphere and mood.

We were both drunk and were fooling around that night. I don’t know what hit our switch, but when I noticed, it was the next morning. In bed. Naked. Together.

Of course, I freaked out when I woke up, and felt awkward and embarrassed too. But I was quickly calmed down by Lukas who said, ‘dwelling on things that already happened was nonsense’.  
So, we decided to take things positively, and somehow stupidly ended up having our second time.

Now, before or after Meetings, we have an affair at Lukas’s house or a hotel.

At first, when our new twisted relationship started, I thought this was all wrong. I told myself I needed to end this.  
But then, I started to think otherwise.  
I realized since we were nations, things that would've been a big problem if we were humans, weren't a problem for us.  Also, recently a lot of countries were starting to accept homosexuality, so both of us being male wasn't something we needed to worry about.  Oh, and sleeping with Lukas felt amazing.  
But above all, I was happy I get to spend more time with him than before.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe this was better before I translated it into English... Oh well.  
> I'm not sure if the rating is ok, so tell me if I should change it.


End file.
